Description of Prior Art
Recently, much emphasis is being given for the improvement of metabolic efficiency and energy homeostasis in many disorders, especially in the realm of metabolic syndrome and dyslipidemia. The intracellular second messenger—3′-5′-Cyclic adenosine monophosphate (cyclic AMP or cAMP) is well known to be a versatile molecular signal involved in both central and peripheral regulation of energy homeostasis and nutrient partitioning (Ravnskjaer K, Madiraju A, Montminy M, Role of the cAMP Pathway in Glucose and Lipid Metabolism. Handb Exp Pharmacol. 2016; 233:29-49). The relationship between the secondary messenger cAMP and AMPK (AMP-activated protein kinase), is also well established. AMPK is considered the master regulator of cellular energy and the key enzyme regulating fatty acid oxidation, ketogenesis, inhibition of cholesterol and triglyceride synthesis, and overall lipogenesis. It is well known in the scientific literature that increasing the levels of cAMP lead to the increased activation of AMPK thereby improving the overall energy homeostasis by increasing the metabolic efficiency.
Pharmaceutical actives capable of increasing cAMP levels are being effectively designed to improve the metabolic efficiency. Owing to lesser side effects, increased safety and efficacy, actives derived from plant based natural sources are being screened and evaluated for their ability to increase cAMP concentrations. Although, Forskolin, labdane diterpenoid isolated front Coleus forskohlii is a well known cAMP activator (Alasbahi R H, Melzig M F. Forskolin and derivatives as tools for studying the role of cAMP, Pharmazie, 2012 January; 67(1):5-13), a comprehensive nutritional blend derived from plant based sources, with low cost and high efficacy is warranted for improving the thermo-metabolic performance. The present invention solves once such problem by disclosing a functional nutritional blend from different plant sources for the improvement of metabolic efficiency.
It is the principle objective of the present invention to disclose a functional nutritional composition comprising powdered extract or raw plant powder of Gynostemma pentaphyllum, Coleus forskohlii, Zingiber officinale and piperine, for maximizing calorie burn and promoting metabolic efficiency by increasing the levels of cAMP.
It is also another objective of the present invention to disclose the adipogenesis inhibition potential of the nutritional composition comprising powdered extract or raw plant powder of Gynostemma pentaphyllum, Coleus forskohlii, Zingiber officinale and piperine.
The present invention fulfils the aforesaid objectives and provides further related advantages.